


Clone Club

by TonkBella



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Clones, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Sandwiches, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some one-shots. Not sure how many I'm going to have, I only have two so far. Will post them as i finish them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clone Club Shooting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one for you. Read and Enjoy.

“Why the hell did I let the three of you talk me in to this?” Cosima asked from the back seat of Beth’s car, getting eye rolls from the other three women with her “and don’t think I didn’t see that eye roll Alison”

“What they did it to” she said pointing at the two women in front.

“Thanks Alison” Beth spoke.

“Look, I get we don’t get to spend a lot of time together and all that but couldn’t we find something, I don’t know, safer like mini golf?” Cosima asked frowning.

“We could have sure, we just didn’t want to Cos” Sarah stated “besides it will be fun, just picture the targets as Alison’s head. That’s what I do” she added getting an Oi from the back.

“I’m a girl of science, not action” Cosima sighed shaking her head causing her dreadlocks to wave back and forth.

“Look, we’re not going to let anything happen to you. Unless you shoot yourself in the foot” the cop reassured her science loving counterpart “cause than we‘ll laugh”

“I don’t know, dose shooting clones of yourself, count as shooting yourself?” Sarah inquired.

“Can we please not use the C word?” Alison snapped getting an eye roll from everyone “hey I saw that Cosima Niehaus, you know how I feel about that word”

“Beside you need to learn to defend yourself Cosima” Beth spoke ignoring the soccer mom.

“Can’t I take some fighting classes instead” she suggested sounding hopefull “you know I don’t need to learn how to use a gun. I could pull an Alison and use everything in sight” she added nodding to the soccer mom.

“That’s an idea” Sarah added ignoring the rest of what Cosima said “we should think about looking in to that” she suggested looking over at Beth.

“Wouldn’t hurt” she replied “and gives me a reason to kick your ass for fun”

“I think it would” Alison said from the back “but if it helps, I’m not the fighting type”

“Oh come on Ali, it wouldn’t be that bad” Beth told her looking in the rearview mirror.

“It’s not you I’m worried about” she said looking at Sarah remembering the slap.

“Well here we are” Beth spoke up slowing the car in to a stop in the field where she taught Alison to shoot and then they taught Sarah.  
“Oh yea, perfect spot for an accidental shooting” Cosima said sarcastically looking around.

“Look” Beth spoke turning around to face Cosima “we’ll all be right there with you ok, so just relax a little” she reached over a patted the science clones knee reassuring her. She got out of the car Sarah and Alison fallowing, leaving Cosima alone in the car.

“Damn it” she groaned getting out of the car heading to the back where the others were getting stuff out of the trunk, targets, chairs and a cooler.

“You ready for this?” Sarah asked handing her a pair of ear muffs.

“No” Cosima sighed “but I’ll live” she added taking the ear muffs she put them around her neck.

“That’s the whole point Cos” Sarah told her patting her shoulder.

“She still whining?” Beth asked coming back from setting up the targets to shot, grabbing her a pair of ear muffs as well. “Look think of it as a initiation to Clone club. Ouch, Alison why the hell did you stomp on my foot” Beth spoke lifting the offended foot to relive the throb from Alison’s stomp.

“You used the C word, you all know how I feel about it”

“I’m starting think that Alison’s in the Clone closet, and afraid to admit it” Sarah said getting laughs from Cosima and Beth.

“I swear to god the next person that say’s clone I’m going to pistol whip Em” she hissed ignoring what Sarah said.

“Alison you just said the C word, so does that mean we can we pistol whip you now?” Sarah grinned widely at the soccer mom waving the butt of her gun towards her.

“I’m starting to think Helena’s not the only crazy one” Cosima whispered to Beth who had a thoughtful look on her face due to Cosima’s question, than glanced at Alison and Sarah

“I HEARD THAT” Alison snapped glaring at Cosima, who stepped behind Beth to use as a shield to get away from the wrath of the Soccer mom.

“Hey don’t hide behind me” Beth said “I face enough danger as it is” she added stepping away from Cosima.

“Starting to think Fe was right about me being the sane one” Sarah mumbled getting looks from the other three girls.

“Look whatever, can we argue about who’s the sanest one later? Can we please just get this over with?” Cosima said looking at Beth.

“That’s the sprit Cos” Beth said “sort of, now let’s finish setting everything up. You two sit your ass down” she said looking over to Sarah and Alison pointing at two of the lawn chairs “and stay out of the way” she ordered her cop side obviously coming out now.

“Wow so authoritative” Sarah said unfolding one of the lawn chairs she sat down and starting fanning herself with her hand “gets me so hot when you take command like that Elizabeth” she said huskily.

“I know it’s so hot” Alison said fanning herself as well “come and frisk me Officer Childs” Alison added batting her eyelashes at the cop “I’ve been a bad girl”

“You know what, I think Cosima’s right about this being a perfect spot for an accidental shooting” she stated glaring at Alison and Sarah who were laughing hard.

“I think I’m most defiantly looking into some fighting lessons for us” Beth said to Cosima a devious smile forming.

“They are asking for it aren’t they?” Cosima asked turning her attention back to Beth.

“Yea but that will happen later. Now are you ready for this?” Beth asked “we’re only doing this so you can be prepared and with you by yourself in where ever the hell your school is”

“Minnesota” Cosima stated “that’s where I go”

“Whatever” Beth responded rolling her eyes “the point is you’re by yourself, and if there’s one psycho after us there’s more so we need to be ready”

“So you think were still in danger?” Cosima asked.

“Yea I do, now as you said before let’s get this over with” Beth started explaining the gun type to Cosima much like she did for Alison. “You get all that?” she asked.

“Yea, so now I just point and shoot?” Cosima asked getting a nod from Beth “ok” nervously she putting on her ear muffs on then pointed the gun at some old stuff animals Alison brought her hands shaking. She felt another pair of hands wrap around hers and knew it was Beth so she took a deep breath calming herself and fired the gun felling it jerk in her hand. ‘I did it’ she thought firing the gun again and again until the clip was empty.

“Okay reload” Beth spoke moving the ear muffs to her neck “see that wasn’t so bad was it?” she smiled.

Cosima shook her head “No not really, well not as bad as I thought” she said taking the empty clip out and putting in a full one.

“Think you can handle this one on your own?” Beth asked

“Yea” she put her ear muffs back on Beth fallowing putting hers on as well. Cosima took a deep breath pointing her gun back at the targets then pulling the trigger hitting a few targets until the clip was empty.

“Shit” Sarah breathed.

“Nicely done” Alison said coming over to them wrapping Cosima in a one arm hug.

“Thanks” she smiled “um so now what?” she asked Beth.

“I’m not sure, you picked it up faster than I thought you would to be honest. I’m pretty impressed” Beth shrugged running a hand through her hair.

“So am I” Sarah said nodding.

“Well we could eat” Alison suggested “I made sandwiches”

“Of course you did Alison” Sarah said getting a glare from her

“Well excuse me for being thoughtful Sarah”

“Alright you two knock it off” Beth said pinching the bridge of her nose “you two are going to give me a headache before the day is over, aren’t you?”

“One would think you didn’t like being around us Elizabeth” Cosima stated.

“I refuse to answer that” she said walking over to the cooler. Opening it and taking out a sandwich bag seeing it with her name on it Beth shook her head leave it to Alison to label the damn things.


	2. Clone fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now time to teach our favorite clone to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. I know I said I would have it up on Saturday, but I was kinda busy, I've been playing boss all week at work and well, it's tiring. So read, and enjoy.

“Damn Beth” Sarah said in astonishment as she looked around the cop’s place, all the furniture had been moved to where she did not know nor did she care. In the furniture’s place were blue mats covering the floor.

“Ok so how are we doing this?” Alison asked as she tied her hair up in to a pony tail.

“Why the hell did I open my mouth?” Cosima groaned “and how the hell do you wear this crap Alison?” she Asked coming out of the bathroom wearing some of Alison’s active clothes “and did I mention, I really don’t like pink”

“You look fine Cosima” Alison stated reassuring her “and it’s orange not pink”

“Whatever” Cosima waved her hand dismissing the color of the outfit she was wearing “so how are we doing this?”

“Not a clue this was your idea Cosima” Sarah stated throwing her hands up.

“I wasn’t serious” the science girl panicked.

“Tough, I’m so stupid not to think of this sooner” Beth muttered the last part to herself “ok Sarah, you have to partner up with me because frankly I doubt Alison and Cosima can take a hit very well, no offence” she quickly added.

The two girls just waved it off agreeing with the cop.

“Ok first off here, I got us each some gloves” she said handing them each a pair.

“Wait, are we actually connecting?” Alison asked frowning.

“Yea we are, but not with each other” she told them smirking “Felix you can come out now” Beth called.

“I can’t believe I agreed to this” He groused coming out of the bathroom in a full red patted suit.

He glared at Beth thru the mask he was wearing “I effing hate you” he said.

“Well you’re going to hate me more Fe” she patted his shoulder “ok first we’re going to stretch it out” she instructed stretching her arms behind her back the others fallowing Beth’s lead. After they finished she put her gloves on telling the others to do the same and went and stood in front of Felix facing him “ok first we’ll start with the basic” she threw a punch, hitting Felix in the stomach making him gasp a little until he realized he barley felt the hit.

“You alright Fe?” Sarah asked trying not to smile.

“Oh yea bloody brilliant, love spending my time with four clone’s so they can hit me” he rolled his eyes.

“Oi” Alison said punching him in the stomach hard catching him off guard “told you not to use that word”

“Alison’s got the hang of it I think” he gasped out.

“Not bad” Beth nodded in approval causing the soccer mom beam brightly.

“Well he knows better to use that word around me” she glared at Felix.

“Oh My mistake” Felix said heavily sarcastic.

“Alright Cosima you’re next” Beth said.

“Oh this should be funny, the science geek monkey” Felix wasn’t able to finish because Cosima grabbed his arm throwing him over her shoulder to the ground.

“Holly shit” Sarah mumbled in surprised.

“I took self defense classes as a kid” she explained shrugging.

“Well that makes my job a hell of a lot easier” Beth stated looking at Cosima, impressed by her revelation “now what about you two?” she asked the punk and soccer mom.

“I don’t think she needs to learn anything, she apparently has the ability to use anything as a weapon” Sarah said gesturing at Alison with her thumb.

“I do not, you make me seem like I’m a violent person”

“Let’s see knife, gun, golf club, hot glue gun, pepper spray, stun gun” Sarah listed off one by one counting them off with her fingers. “No not a violent person at all” Sarah replied sarcastically.

“You forgot stairs” Beth added.

“Damn” Cosima stated “remind me to never piss you off Alison”

“Say’s the girl who just went all ninja on Felix’s ass” Beth stated trying not to smile.

“Hello I’m still down here” Felix groaned.

“Oh shit sorry Fe” Sarah went to help her brother up “have fun down there?” she asked chuckling.

“Shut up out of all of you never thought it would be the science geek to put me on my ass”

“Didn’t you not just end up on your said ass for that?” Cosima asked “but if you want to go again, I’ll be happy to show you what else I can do she” smiled wickedly unnerving everyone in the room.

“I think the room just get a little colder, or is it just me?” Alison asked stepping away from Cosima.

“Yea that’s not scary as shit” Sarah said talking about Cosima’s smile forcing herself to look away trying turn her attention at anything but Cosima.

“Okay people let’s get back on track please” Beth said who had like Alison taken some steps away from Cosima, “Alison you’re next” she called out. Alison stepped on to the matt facing Felix. “Okay Ali show us what you can do”

“This should be good” Felix said thru the mask not really thinking that Alison could do much to him. How wrong he would be and end up on his ass again in pain.

“Nice move’s Alison” Beth said kind of shocked to be honest.

“My kids take Karate, so I might have picked up a few things watching them” Alison admitted.

Beth nodded “okay Sarah do I even have to ask?” she looked over to her.

“I think I’ll mange” she said “and I think Felix is ready to pass out soon”

“Yea, we’ll pick this up later” Beth stated “lose the suit Felix”

“Oh thank god” he sighed still on the ground from Alison’s assault.

“So, whose hungry?” Cosima asked throwing the gloves on to the counter along with the other girls.

“Yea I could go for some food” Beth agreed “I’ll buy, we’ll clean up after we get back” she waved her hand around the room.

“Hey I want some food” Felix spoke still on the ground.

“Don’t worry Fe, we’ll bring you back something” Sarah smiled “well maybe” she and the other girls walked out the door, laughing leaving Felix alone on the floor still in the suit.

“This isn’t funny” he yelled “hello, any one, I have to use the bloody restroom”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Felix, haha, let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine, I'm really crap at editing, so yea.   
> Ash

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, hope you liked it. Will post chapter two either later tonight or tomorrow. Not sure, all mistakes are mine. Again I am really bad at editing. I'm working on it.  
> Ash


End file.
